<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Believe in we by Theirmajesty2139</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857156">Believe in we</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139'>Theirmajesty2139</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about 'we man? We’re done."<br/>Eddie finds out venom has been killing him.<br/>Venom has to prove his love to his favourite host.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"What happened to 'we' man?"<br/>
I groan, hand pressed flat to the glass that the black lump of goo clings to, writhing and fighting to get back inside me. <br/>
My body shakes, feeling so very hollow and empty without the feel of him. <br/>
I turn to Anne and Dan. <br/>
"Can you give me a second, please?" <br/>
I sniff hard, hands in my hair. "I- I just need a minute to... to think."<br/>
"Oh Eddie." Anne approaches me slowly and pats my shoulder. "Of course. We’ll be right outside if you need anything." <br/>
She takes Dan's hand and they leave together. <br/>
I take several deep breaths, trying to calm myself. <br/>
"Why would you do this? I thought we-… Fuck!"<br/>
I lash out, kicking a metal tray stacked with documents and sending everything crashing to the floor. <br/>
The simbiote stills, seeming to watch me as I fight with my emotions. <br/>
I sink back into my chair, eyes burning. I have so much left I wanted to do, now because of him I never will.<br/>
I heave into the empty space, the place behind my ribs aching emptily.<br/>
"I was stupid to trust you." I get up, fist slamming down on the counter.<br/>
"Well not anymore, do you understand?"<br/>
I glare at the blackness.<br/>
"We’re done."</p><p>I spin on my heel, ready to storm away when a banging on the glass stops me. <br/>
The goo frantically propels itself at the glass in an attempt to get my attention. <br/>
I snarl, so much anger and hurt racing through my veins. <br/>
"What? You’ve got something to say?"<br/>
I laugh angrily and grip the dial to the MRI machine in my hand. <br/>
"You know, I actually want to hear this. I want you to explain why you were fucking killing me but I’m not letting you worm your way inside me. As soon as you’re done talking I’m turning this on and getting you the fuck out of me." <br/>
Without another thought I hit the button to open the MRI door and step inside. The door closes behind me and I carefully pick up the simbiote. <br/>
"This was such a dumb idea."<br/>
I speak to myself as the blackness seeps through my clothes and into my skin. Whatever, I’m dying anyway.<br/>
<b>**"Eddie."** </b><br/>
The voice speaks more quietly than usual in my head. <br/>
"Nope, if you have something to say you come out and say it."<br/>
Slowly blackness forms before me, starting at the tips of my fingers as hands which grasp my own slowly expand until a body stands before me.<br/>
<b>**"Not killing Eddie. Fix."**</b><br/>
I snort. "Really? Fixing what you’ve done. You were eating me from the fucking inside. Why did you think that was okay?"<br/>
<b>**"Was wrong. Last host was malnourished. Was dying when we found Eddie. Needed nourishment. Better now, was fixing."**</b><br/>
"And what? It didn’t occur to you to mention this at any point?"<br/>
<b>**"Would’ve scared you. Thought I could fix without you knowing."**</b><br/>
"Yeah, well that’s your problem."<br/>
I scoff, hand curling tight around the dial, ready to eject him.<br/>
<b>**"Eddie no!"** </b><br/>
One inky black hand comes to rest against my cheek and the warmth fills me.<br/>
I grit my teeth, trying desperately to cling to my resolve <br/>
<b>**"We are sorry. Do not give up on us."**</b><br/>
His face looms centimetres from mine, eyes wide.<br/>
<b>**"Eddie...We will never again cause our host harm."**</b><br/>
His head bumps against mine, practically nuzzling into my neck.<br/>
"But you did, Vee." I sigh. "Can you really heal me?"<br/>
<b>**"Yesss. I have already begun the process. Believe."**</b><br/>
His tongue darts out, licking a wet, affectionate streak up my jaw. <br/>
<b>**"Give 'we' another chance. Please..."**</b><br/>
The tip of his tongue grazes my lower lip and my mouth falls open. <br/>
I pant as his tongue dips past my teeth and caresses my mouth. <br/>
Overcome by emotion, I kiss him back, sucking at the tip of his tongue as I cry freely.<br/>
<b>**"Let us show our love to our host.."**</b><br/>
He licks away my tears.<br/>
My grip on the dial loosens as my body responds to the pleasure the symbiotes presence causes.<br/>
<b>**"Say yes, Eddie""** </b><br/>
The voice speaks directly into my mind and I struggle to find a comprehensible thought. <br/>
"To what?"<br/>
<b>**"To us."**</b><br/>
His words are soft and alluring and he retracts his tongue from my mouth, waiting for my response.<br/>
I let the dial fall and hit the floor with a clang.<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
Black tendrils shoot out of my back and pin me tightly to the glass wall. <br/>
<b>**"We will never allow this body to be harmed. We treasure this body. We love our host, our Eddie."**</b><br/>
His hands wrap around my waist, gripping my hips tightly. <br/>
I melt into him, head tossed back and neck exposed.<br/>
<b>**"Trust us, Eddie. We protect. Forever."**</b><br/>
"Yes, yes! Vee."<br/>
I moan as he presses toothy kisses to my neck. I close my eyes, feeling the soft movement of the symbiote in my body.<br/>
"Let’s go home. I don’t want to do this here."<br/>
<b>**"Home."**</b><br/>
He repeats the word with so much emotion my heart swells. <br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
The body seeps back into my skin and I feel whole again. <br/>
Renewed with so much power, I walk straight through the glass and feel it shatter before me. <br/>
I step out of the room and turn to face Anne who sits waiting for me.<br/>
Her eyebrows raise as she spots the lazy smile on my face. <br/>
"Eddie? You look-...What happened?"<br/>
"Don’t worry, we’re fine. Everything’s gonna be okay." <br/>
"Wait, we?"<br/>
I grin and pat her shoulder. <br/>
"Thanks Annie, for everything."<br/>
I wander away, hiding my hand in my hoodie pocket so nobody could see the black tendrils which wrap around it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I fumble with the lock on my apartment door, my hands still a little jumpy. <br/>
<b>**"Eddie. Here..."** </b><br/>
black envelopes my hand and steadies my fingers, twisting the key in the lock and letting us into the messy little apartment. <br/>
I flop onto the musty sofa and bring my hand wrapped in blackness to my lips.<br/>
"Come on out. We’re home safe."<br/>
Slowly the mass emerges from my chest. His head peers out of the darkness and I take it in both my hands. <br/>
<b>**"Grateful, Eddie. We love."**</b><br/>
I run my hand over the top of his head and a long tongue hangs out.<br/>
"Love you too, Vee."<br/>
<b>**"Missed Eddie."**</b><br/>
I laugh, smile stretching over my face. <br/>
"I wasn’t gone that long."<br/>
<b>**"Dying without you, perfect host is hard to find. Will never leave again. "**</b><br/>
He leans forward, whole chest emerging from my  body.<br/>
<b>**"Kiss?"**</b><br/>
I graze the tip of my nose on the space between his eyes. <br/>
"Sure, bud."<br/>
I lean in, pressing my lips to his closed mouth. Slowly, carefully he opens his lips and exposes rows of  long, sharp teeth. I stick out one finger and trace the point of one tooth. I go to press my finger around the point and up the other side before hesitating. <br/>
"Y-you’re not gonna bite me, yeah?"<br/>
Venom laughs, a deep reverberating sound and his tongue lols out.<b><br/>
**"Would never."**</b><br/>
"…sure."<br/>
I lean in again, allowing the tip of his tongue to trace my lips. <br/>
One arm reaches up and caresses my cheek, pulling me closer to his face. <br/>
I feel myself harden under my jeans, cock brought to life by the attention.<br/>
I wonder how far we’re going to take this. <b><br/>
**"Eddie feels good."** </b><br/>
The voice purrs in my ear and I nod <br/>
<b>**"Eddie wants more?"**</b><br/>
"Please, yes.." <br/>
I groan, pulling my jeans down over my hips and setting my throbbing cock free. <br/>
Venom shrinks back, sitting in the spot between my open thighs. <br/>
Slowly, his tongue lols out and gives a soft, curious lick to the base of my shaft. <br/>
"Oh..wow."" I pant, my body stiffening. "Do that again."<br/>
Without comment he curls his long tongue right around my cock and sucks hard. I squirm, eyes squeezed shut.<br/>
<b>**"Eddie likes."** </b><br/>
He speaks straight into my head and my eyes roll back.<br/>
<b>**"What else does Eddie like?"</b>**<br/>
He keeps sucking and I feel something filling me and stimulating me from the inside. Something squirms in me and rubs my prostate. My hips slam forward and a loud, needy cry falls from my lips. <br/>
"God, Vee. More."<br/>
I pant, hands fisted in the sofa already seconds from cumming all over my lovers long tongue. <br/>
Satisfied with my initial response he twists whatever part of himself is inside me and strokes it over the sensitive spot. <br/>
I shake, mind going empty and mouth falling open. <br/>
Blackness seals over my lips, muffling the scream that tears from my throat. <br/>
I cum hard and watch as venom devours the liquid, seemingly happy with his prize. <br/>
I pant hard, head flopping back onto the sofa cushions. <br/>
"How...-fuck. How do you know how to do that?"<br/>
The voice laughs, low and mischievous.<br/>
<b>**"Googled it. Like you showed me."**</b><br/>
"Wha-... what the fuck did you google to get-. Never mind. Come here you idiot."<br/>
He says nothing but settles over me, previously solid body turning to goo and spreading over me like a blanket. <br/>
<b>**"Our Eddie"**</b><br/>
He mutters to himself as I fall into sleep.<b><br/>
"**Forever**</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>